Unfinished business
by dark images
Summary: Short story about Ticci-Toby going home


Wow! it has been a fat minute since I posted, but here yea go this will be the only chapter of this story just something I wrote cause I wanted to.  
Inspired by the song Polarize by Twenty One Pilots  
Trigger warning: Suicide, self harm, murder.

Toby walked up to his childhood home and glanced at his watch; 1:39 am. He looked around to see the neighborhood was silent and still, exactly as he'd wanted. He snuck around to the back and tugged at the back door finding it was locked he soon spotted the cellar door. Tilting his head, he walked over and pulled at the door. It creaked quietly as it open and Toby slipped into the cellar quietly closing the door behind him. From the cellar he moved to the garage and opened the door to the rest of the house and found the lights were out. No surprise there considering what time it was but when Toby turned the corner he saw the bathroom light on.

He quickly stepped back around the corner thinking his mother would step out of the bathroom at any moment but there was silence. He peaked around the corner to see the bathroom door was open and his brow furrowed, and he quietly stepped around the corner and slid along the wall towards the bathroom. Toby pulled a coin out of his pocket and tossed it into the bathroom; it hit the floor loudly breaking the silence but there was no other sound, no reaction to the coin hitting the floor. Toby swallowed hard now realizing what was on the other side of the door.

He took a breath, relaxed his body and stepped around the corner and let out a sigh. His mother's body laid on the floor, her torso bent over the tub that was now full of her blood. A bloody kitchen knife laid next to her body and her chocolate brown hair that once matched Toby's was now partly crimson from laying in her blood.

Toby turned to the medicine cabinet pulling out gauze and bandages before kneeling next to his mother's body. He bandaged her wrist to prevent any more blood coming out before turning her so only her head hung in the tub. He unclogged the drain and turned on the shower making the water cold to make sure she would stay cold. He washed her hair and dried it before slipping his arms under her and carried her to the cellar. There was a couch down there, so he laid her there to keep her body cold.

Then he headed back upstairs and cleaned the remainder of the blood from the tub and floor taking the kitchen knife to the sink and placed it in the dish washer, he ended up washing all the dishes in the dark kitchen to waste time. He cleaned his mother's bedroom, then tidied his own. Toby cleaned the entire house making sure everything was neat and by the time he was done it was almost 11 o'clock at night.

Toby grabbed his mother's car keys, a shovel and his mother's body now wrapped in a quilt his grandmother had made for her. He placed his mother's body in the back seat using all the seat belts to make sure she wouldn't move during the drive and placed the shovel in the trunk before driving away.

Shaded by the night and abundance of trees Toby pulled up to the graveyard and turned off the car grabbing his flashlight and shovel he began to walk through the head stones. He soon found where his sister and father had been buried and nodded turning off the flashlight and stabbed the shovel into the ground where his father was buried and began to dig. He dug all the way down before the clock reached 12 am and a man with a lantern walked over. "Grave-robbing isn't very profitable, especially when it's a man so poor." Toby quietly brushed off the casket that contained his father before ripping it open with the hatchet he stored on his hip finding his body was still rather intact, but Toby's handy work still showed in his face. "Why are you here?" Toby didn't answer as he hoisted his father's body over his shoulder before tossing the limp man out of the hole. "Normally, I would have a problem with treating the dead with such disrespect but…him? I'm not sure he deserve respect."

"He doesn't." Toby climbed out of the hole glancing at the man finding he was the priest of the church Toby had spent many of his Sundays at. "Toby…have you merely come here to desecrate your father's grave?" Toby walked away, and the priest followed after him to the car where Toby pulled his mother's body out of the back seat. "I see…how did she die?"

"Killed herself." The priest stiffened walking after Toby. "Suicide is-."

"A mortal sin I know, that was probably her plan." Toby laid his mother's body next to the grave hopping into is as the priest spoke. "I cannot allow you to bury her here."

"It's hardly a proper catholic funeral, you're not going to stop me." Toby gently lifted his mother's body laying it in the coffin. "You should know, if I find out that you or anyone else removed her body, I'll remove your hands."

"You'd threaten a man of god?"

"I threatened and murdered my own father, you think I care about that anymore?" Toby climbed out of the hole and began to fill it back in. "Well, I suppose no one has to know she's here, what do you intend to do with your father's body?"

"Burn it, somewhere no one will find it."

"And then what?"

"Tell my Aunt."

"Then?"

"I don't know, keep running till I either get arrested or die, you should go, you wouldn't want to get caught with me."

"Well, I suppose, if you get arrested, I will visit you but till then, farewell."

By 2 am Toby was back in the car his father's body in the trunk and after a quick stop at home Toby drove down the road a bit before pulling his father, a gas can, matches and the shovel out of the trunk. He walked to the spot Toby had nearly burned to death but somehow unknown to him survived and began to dig. The ground was softer here, so Toby had no problem digging a shallow grave and dumping his father in before dumping gas on him. "See you in hell, pops." Toby lit a match tossing it on the body which quickly caught, and Toby began to shovel the dirt back in the hole.

Once he was done Toby fell back to sit down having been working for over 24 hours now he laid back tired and out of breath. "You know most people would be aching all over from all the work you just did."

"Yeah, well…" Two masked faces appeared over Toby's. "How about you come home with us."

"Why should I?"

"Got anything better to do?" Toby thought about it. "No, just need to send a letter then I'm all yours."


End file.
